fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Payback
It had been two days since they had gotten Evanthe back to the side of good. Two days since their last word on Elissa. Adam watched Tommy pace and Alpha look for his mate. "Any luck on finding a way to get her free?" Evanthe asked from the stool she was perched on. She was thankful Tommy had forgiven her for almost draining him. "None. I can't even locate her." _Adam..._ Her voice sounded in Adam's head ever so softly. "We've got to find her." Evanthe said, leaping over to the console and starting her own search for her lost best friend. _Elissa? _Help me...I can't stay like this...I feel so weak._ _Do you have any idea where you are so we CAN help you?_ _I hear Rita and Zedd...laughing about what they did to me...I think I'm in the same room with them..._ Elissa groaned in pain for a brief moment. "Elissa? What's happened? You sound like something hurt you." Adam asked both mentally and orally. Tommy looked over at Adam. "You're talking to her, aren't you?" _I just hurt...they didn't do anything...Adam, it's like I'm warring with the spell part of me...and...I...I...I'm..._ She stopped mid sentence, knowing what she was about to say would hurt Adam greatly. Adam only nodded at Tommy's statement. _Elissa?_ _I'm losing...you have to hurry!_ Tommy: Where is she? _We'll do what we can, and as FAST as we can._ "From what she's said, find Rita and Zedd and you might just find her. Alpha scanned the moon and felt like smiling. "I got a visual on where Rita and Zedd are!" The Rangers turned to the viewing globe. "She's there! I wasn't wrong! She's still ALIVE!" Evanthe stared as her friend stood laughing with the evil foursome. Girard's hand was one place neither Evanthe nor Adam wanted it. "Oh, Elissa, we're going to get you out of there!" She said almost shivering at how evil her friend looked, and jealous at how good she looked in that outfit. "We have GOT to get her out of there!" "How? I am not even registering her on the computers!" "We'll find a way," she growled, " we HAVE to!" Adam stared at the viewing globe, trying his best to contact Elissa. Deep down, he still blamed the Rangers for all of this happening. _If they had been nicer to her, she would be here with me right now._ He thought as a single tear fell down his cheek. "Maybe we could get her if she comes down to Earth for something?" Aisha suggested. She, like all the other Rangers, knew that Adam wouldn't forgive them until Elissa was returned. Even then they wondered if he ever would. "We better." "Adam, we'll get her back as fast as we can." Adam turned away from the viewing globe and the Rangers, trying only to contact Elissa through their bond. * * * Girard glanced at the new Elissa. . .the new evil Elissa. She smiled softly at him, softly, but with evil enough to destroy the world. That smile aroused him in a thousand different ways, and sparked a memory from long ago. _Could it really be?_ Glancing over at Sophie he ordered her to get out. All Sophie did was nod and leave; no one in their right mind angered Girard when he spoke in that tone. He looked back at Elissa; the tight leather outfit she wore suited her perfectly, showing off every curve and line she possessed to their highest degree. "How could you be friends with my wayward vampire daughter?" he asked himself. Elissa felt safer in not answering him, not with her real self starting to slip back into the swing of things. She tried to back away as Girard's eyes started to glow a bit. She didn't know it, but Girard was reading every memory she had, even those she wasn't aware she had, of every time her soul had lived. If there was anything he could use against her or Evanthe, he wanted to know about it. Elissa tried to sneak towards the door as she felt Girard's strong arms grab her and slam her to the floor. "Just what do you think you're doing?" "Trying to get away from you!" Girard slapped her hard with one hand as he ran a finger down her spine with the other. "Don't," she tried to avoid trembling as he did that; he was a master of pleasure and pain both. "What did you say?" He asked as he raised one hand to her, and slid the other one through the slit of her dress to her most sensitive area. He laughed as she whimpered for him to stop, but all he did was continue to stroke and laugh the most evil laugh ever. Elissa couldn't help but moan at his stroking hand; how had he known so swiftly what would get her aroused? "Please...not that!" she begged as she tried pull away. Girard trying to hold her still didn't stop her attempts at freedom. "Hold still!" the vampire ordered. "Or your pathetic little werewolf lover…dies!" "NO! Leave Adam ALONE! PLEASE!" "Then do as you are TOLD!" as Elissa stopped struggling and let him do what he wanted, Girard continued his scan of her His smile grew as the memories of Tara, his once chosen mate, flowed out of Elissa's head. "Tara?" "Who?" she asked as her evil side took complete control and slipped out of the leather dress she wore. "No one," he chuckled. "No one at all." _I have her again! At last!_ Elissa smiled evilly as his hand went higher and grew rougher in their strokes. She purred with pure pleasure as he slipped out of his pants and the two became evil lovers for the night, hardly noticing Sophie's hurried footsteps as she fled in tears. * * * Sophie could hardly stop her tears as she ran, not really caring where she went as long as it was away from Girard at that moment. She'd known he'd never been what the humans called 'faithful' to her; she'd stayed with him out of pure fear, and her own twisted love for him. But something about how he was treating this werewolf, this animal hurt her very soul. "What is it?" she glanced up to see she'd ran straight into Zedd's throne room. The skinless overlord was alone, and had been staring at the Earth, probably planning something foul. Without even meaning to, she spilled the whole story of what she'd heard going on behind the closed door. Zedd snorted. "If he wasn't so useful, I'd get rid of him!" he declared. As far as he was concerned, Sophie and Girard both were little more than servants, not much better than Rito or Goldar, though they were more intelligent. Sophie chuckled a little as an idea sparked within her. "I want to make him jealous, Zedd," she pulled herself up onto his lap, running her hands over his entire body. He was quite unlike Girard, all cold and hard. "I do like how you think," he murmured as he did what he could to kiss her. A few moments later, two naked figures writhed on the throne room floor in purest pleasure. Cries and gasps and moans of delight echoed all throughout it for hours. But when everything was ended, Zedd rose up from the floor, transformed back to his usual shape, and left, without another word to Sophie. She sighed deeply. "Just like Girard," she whispered to herself as she dressed. "Just like Girard." * * * Sophie looked in on the two lovers, tears still in her eyes from Zedd's callous treatment of her. "Girard?" "I'm BUSY!" he snapped, ignoring her entrance into the room. He was still toying with Elissa in the most delicious ways possible; he didn't want to be interrupted. "Evanthe is alone." She was almost thankful when Rita stopped her and told her the wonderful news. At least now Girard and Elissa would stop this. Girard sighed a little and sat up. "Fun later, my dear," he told Elissa. "Time for business now. If she does not come, kill her as violently as possible." "I shall tear out her throat, then stab her with a stake." She watched the sinister, yet approving, look form in his eyes. "I go now, M'Lord," putting on her clothes, she left the room as a proud warrior of evil. "Did you have fun?" Sophie asked as she shut the door behind Elissa. "Indeed I did," Girard half-closed his eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth in memory. Sophie yawned as she changed into her silk nightgown. "So did I." "And who did you have this fun with?" Girard liked keeping track of all those whom his wife played with. He didn't mind if she went elsewhere for sexual fulfillment; he did the same thing. As long as she always returned to him. "No one really." She smiled as her 'loving' husband growled a little. "If you must know, it was Zedd." Sophie listened as Girard laughed out loud, almost enjoying what she was telling him. "He exhausted me. He is quite a man. At least, that's what I think he is," she commented to mainly herself, almost falling into a sound sleep, but was awoken a bit when Girard tucked her in and started for the door. First nice thing he's done for me in over a thousand years. "Girard?" she asked softly. When he stopped and looked back at her, she continued, "Will you make love to me? No pain, please. Just. . .love." Girard smiled and crawled into bed with her, and for the first time in their 1,200 year marriage, showed her a bit of tenderness. * * * "Hello former friend!" Elissa snarled as she came out from behind the tree. "It's time for you to join the right team...the team you should've stayed on!" She growled as she tore off Evanthe's communicator. "Elissa, no! You're under a spell! Let us help you!" She pleaded, noticing that the communicator was turned on. "I am not under any spell! You Rangers made me feel unwelcome, they accepted me with open arms and open hearts!" "They used you. The Rangers know what they did was wrong. They apologized to Adam, and are going to apologize to you, once you're yourself again." Elissa laughed as she pushed Evanthe to the ground, pinning her down with her own body. "Now, will you come with me, or stay with those pathetic Rangers?" "I will never join evil, Elissa!" "Then you shall die! This is PAYBACK for what you did to ME!" She said as she started to rip out Evanthe's throat, laughing as Evanthe's screams and pleas diminished into hardly a whispers. She knew it was time for all this to end. "He shall be mine and you shall DIE!" She aimed the stake at her best friends heart and barely noticed the two streaks of black and red light that appeared near them. "ELISSA! NO!" Adam yelled as he tried to get to her before she killed her best friend. Stopping dead in his tracks, it was all he could do not to scream, as the stake entered Evanthe just above the heart. "I love you, Elissa! We're going to help you! LET us help you BOTH!" "I don't need help!" She pointed to Rocky, a look of total hate in her eyes. "They forced me to do this! Forced me to leave! If I were you, I'd get away from them. They don't like what you've become." She said as she moved over towards him. Adam quickly gave Rocky the signal to get him and Evanthe back to the Command Center. "They've accepted me, and they'll accept you." "No they won't" She purred as she put her arms around Adam's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. _Elissa, they WILL accept you!_ "Too Late!" She whispered into his ear as they disappeared. * * * "Why? Why is this happening?" Billy asked, mainly to himself, as he watched Alpha working hard on Evanthe's neck and shoulder wounds. He'd never imagined he'd see anything like that on her, especially not caused by her best friend! "I don't know, Billy. I wish I did though," Tommy sighed. A moment later, they were all startled to see Sophie appear in the Viewing Globe, a mocking smile on her lips. "Rangers, listen up! I see you met our newest ally, and that she did some MAJOR damage to a certain Ranger," the vampire chuckled. " Oh, and if you think you're going to get Elissa back, you are in for a surprise. She doesn't WANT to go back. As a matter of fact, it looks like you are losing more then just those two since we now have Adam," she seemed to glance to where Evanthe lay dying. "Before I forget I know how to save Evanthe's life, but you and she must surrender to us!" Billy glared at the image on the globe. "What are you talking about? Alpha can fix her up!" "If there is one thing that can poison a vampire, it's wood," Sophie told him, an evil smile. "He won't be able to fix that damage!" Billy looked straight at Alpha, pleading and hope in his eyes. The robot shook his head as sadly as he could. "She's right. Evanthe's dying, Billy." The Blue Ranger growled in denial; this would not happen to his love! "No. . .no. .not Evanthe!" "I'll give you thirty minutes to decide," Sophie cut off communications, even as Billy ran over to the teleportation controls to get the one person they believed could help his girlfriend. Michael. "What the?" the werewolf asked as he appeared in the Command Center. "Oh, hello." _What do they want me for?_ "We need your help!" Billy gestured to Evanthe; the killing stake lay next to her. Michael frowned; this was serious! "Wood poisoning," he murmured as he walked over there. "That can be fatal for her kind." Billy bit his lip; he didn't want to face eternal life without her. He didn't even want to exist without her! "Do you know how to cure her?" he finally asked. Michael nodded. "It's not easy, though." "What is it?" "The wood must be burned out of her," the werewolf told them. Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Burned?" the White Ranger wondered. "I don't think I like the sound of that." Michael shook his head. "Vampires are relatively immune to fire," he instructed. "But this must be a special blaze, one that isn't started by or fed by wood." "What by then?" Michael took a deep breath. "Roses. Red roses." "I think we can arrange that," Billy was on his feet already. "But we've got to hurry about this." "She doesn't have much time left," Michael said, staring into the beautiful vampire's swiftly paling face. This would be a close call. If they succeeded at all. * * * Elissa smiled as she saw Adam tied onto the bed that she was on when they lured Evanthe there in nothing but his boxer shorts. "Hello Gorgeous," she purred as she started nibbling on his neck. "Elissa, what are you doing? Elissa! NO!" "Why? I thought you loved this!" She purred into his ear as she started nibbling on that. "I do…when it's you not under a spell…the Elissa I love…who's doing it." He whispered, his body was warring with his mind for control. His body wanted this leather clad woman, his mind wanted his sweet Elissa back. _Adam...don't...she'll hurt you...or kill you._ _Can you fight her? Break the spell?_ _That is what I am doing...but I'm losing Adam...Please...don't fight her...I don't want us both being dead._ Her thoughts were nothing more then whispers in Adam's mind. _All right. I'll just think of her as the real you._ _Thank you Adam._ Elissa's voice faded out of his mind as her counterpoints voice filled his ears. "So what is it going to be?" "I…I'll…" He shut his mind off and let his body take over. "This will be so much fun. I assure you that you won't regret this. _I hope not…_ Adam thought as Elissa had her way with him. * * * Michael watched as Billy laid down the last of the Roses. "The fire has to be started without wood involved in anyway, and we have only minutes left." He looked upon Billy smiled as he morphed and used his blaster to start the fire. "Billy, you have to be the one to put her in it." The Rangers already stepped away from the hot blaze as Billy picked her up from the ground, and walked into the fire with her, putting her down and he walked out. "That's AMAZING!" She looked at Billy's clothing, which were not damaged or touched by the flames, but he was too busy watching Evanthe in the fire. He watched how her shoulder glowed with a brilliant red. "Return to me...please...I love you" "It is working." He watched as the glow faded and the fire burning itself out. Evanthe stood there looking directly in Billy's warm and caring blue eyes. The two lovers shouted out each other's name as they ran to each other and were enclosed in a warm embrace. Tommy smiled at the happy couple, but remembering why they were here turned him back into the leader of the team. "I wish we had time to celebrate, but we got two Rangers that we need to get back!" "Two?" Evanthe looked around and noticed that the other werewolf was gone. "Adam?" "Elissa took Adam, after she stabbed you with a wooden stake." "Wood??? That's poison to Vampires! How am I still alive?" "Michael knew the cure for it. A red rose fire." "Hey you live as long as I have, you learn a thing or two." "Let's go find them. It won't be easy though, Rita and Zedd have that place locked up tighter then Alcatraze." * * * Billy looked around the girls house looking for Evanthe only to find her in Elissa's room holding Elissa's picture tight to her and tears flowing down her cheeks. Two hours since they had saved his beloved's life, two hours with no hope of finding her best friend. Her voice was soft as she whispered her best friends name over and over again. Billy sat down next to her and wrapped her up into a hug. "We'll get her back." "It's my fault I shouldn't have been TALKING to her when I was there, I should've just grabbed her and teleported her back to the Command Center." "How? She tore your communicator off." "I'm faster than she is, Billy. I could've gotten to it, if I'd thought about it." "We'll get her and Adam back. That's a promise." He held her tighter in his arms, as he felt her lean against him with her tears wetting his shirt. "For the first time in a very long time, I feel so helpless." "Come on, I think I know something that will help you." He tried with all his might to get her stand up. Smiling as she took his hand and stood up very slowly, Elissa's picture in her hand. "You may want to leave that here." He sighed when she shook her head no. "We'll get her back soon. Please. Leave it here." "I am NOT leaving it!" She held the picture tighter as Billy prepared for their teleportation. "I'm gonna get you back," she silently whispered as the two teleported out. * * * Elissa laid next to Adam, both breathing a little harder then usual, her hands playing with every inch of his chest. "I told you you would regret it!" "Umm…I guess…" _I only regret that it wasn't the real Elissa that I just made love to. My sweet, darling Elissa._ His thoughts were stopped as Elissa passed out cold. "Elissa?" The fear dripped from his voice as he bent over her. He had to know if she was dead. A soft whisper entered his head. _Adam...I won..._ _Elissa. . you sound so weak. . ._ _It took a lot out of me...I want to sleep...I want to go home...home...must go home...one last time..._ Adam wouldn't allow her to die. Not after what they just did. He grabbed his communicator and tried to teleport them to the Command Center. _We're going home.. NOW!_ _Don't forget mm..._ Her silence ran in Adam's mind. "Elissa! Don't you DARE leave me!" He yelled at her as they appeared together in the Command Center. * * * The second Michael saw the two teleport in, and Elissa passed out, he stated helping Alpha run medical diagnostics on her. "Please, don't leave me…" Adam's hand squeezed Elissa's tightly. He wouldn't let go of her in any way. Even if it meant taking his own life to be with her forever. "What happened?" Evanthe asked as she and Billy teleported it. She let the picture fall to the ground, glass shattering all over…like dreams shattering in front of their eyes. "From what this results say...there's nothing wrong with her. Nothing at all!" "Adam, what happened up there?" Evanthe asked, wanting to do nothing more then give her best friend life. The Rangers listened to Adam's, but they all knew he left out a big chunk. "Sounds bad. I hope we can help her." Evanthe stated as her best friend grew paler. _She's still breathing and her heart rate is slow, but steady. Come on Elissa, wake up!_ "So do I...So do I." _I'm dying Adam...aren't I?_ _No…the scans say there's nothing wrong with you!! We don't know what's happening. .but we're going to find out_ _I love you..._